Forgotten Pancakes
by TrackerIsHere
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew decide to make pancakes, but the rain changes everything. Light PruCan. Don't like? Please don't read, because bashing is not appreciated. You have been warned. Rated T because of one word... and because I'm slightly paranoid, like every other writer.


**A/n: So, I'm kind of sad that the first fic I'm publishing was not entirely written by me. If you haven't already picked it up, this is the first fic I'm putting out for the world to see. This is the result of an impromptu RP starter on Epic Hetalia(Facebook page. Come like us :D). I swear, PruCan is practically canon on that page. Anyways, special thanks to my yaoi buddy for putting up with my crazy nature and proofreading this for me. She's a wonderful person, and you should all wish her yaoi filled dreams.**

**WARNINGS: AU(slightly). They kiss. Once! Human Names Used. Eh? That's all.**

**Disclaimer: This wouldn't be a FANfic if I owned Hetalia. It would be a crack episode.**

Matthew walked down a small path in the woods, thinking to himself. He was getting lost and the sun was setting, but at the moment he didn't mind. At the moment, he was perfectly at peace. Or, almost, at least. He felt a slight emptiness inside that he often felt; he was lonely.

Gilbert just so happened to be walking down the same path, reminiscing his old days of being invincible, when he saw the Canadian. He didn't see the Canadian's usual soft smile; he instead saw that his little Birdie was deep in thought. Gilbert decided it best to break him of this mask of concentration. He slowly crept up behind Matthew, and started tickling him without mercy.

Matthew jumped, squealing in surprise before falling into a fit of giggles; it turns out that he was extremely ticklish. He laughed very hard, falling on the ground, and holding his sides because they hurt so much.

"Well then, Birdie. I guess I've learned something new about you," Gilbert said through his laughter. He helped his slim friend off the ground with ease, admiring the way Matthew's hair caught the sunshine. "How about some pancakes and syrup for my troubles?" Gilbert asked while smirking.

Matthew giggled a bit before replying. "Of course, Gilbert. My house is somewhere around here... I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and got a bit lost."

"Tch. You mustn't be so absentminded. Where do you live again? Oh! I remember where!" Gilbert said excitedly, heading in what was probably the wrong direction.

Matthew giggled softly and followed the Prussian man quickly behind, stumbling every so often because of the rough trail.

Gilbert stopped for a second, turning to see Matthew stumble and almost face plant. "Oi! Would you like a piggy back ride, since you can't seem to walk correctly on your own two feet?" he asked, not wanting it to look as if he was showing concern.

Slightly blushing at his imbalance, Matthew simply nodded and picked himself up from tripping.

Gilbert helped Matthew onto his back. "You're about as slim as you look, Birdie." He didn't wait for a reply, setting off in a briskly paced jog.

Matthew slightly gripped the back of Gilbert's shirt, slightly blushing at his tiny worry of being dropped. Through the trees, he saw a chimney, then a roof, and recognized his house.

"I think I see my house up there," he said, pointing in the general direction of the house.

Gilbert was too concentrated on trying not to drop the boy to respond, so he just nodded and adjusted his direction. As soon as he got to the front door of the house, he stopped. "You wanna hop off now?" he asked, not gruffly though. He said it in a way that almost lingered. Almost.

Matthew slid off of Gilbert's back, almost tripping, but grabbing onto the door knob for support. He blushed slightly and opened the door to see Kumajiro waddling around the den.

Gilbert grabbed up Kuma, smiling and whispering into the bears fur, "You're still almost as cute as Matthew." He propped the bear on his hip, almost like a baby. "So... Pancakes? Pretty please?" he asked Matthew, throwing in a fake pout for effect.

Matthew gave into the pout almost instantly.

"Alright," he said with a smile. "You could probably get anything you ever wanted with those puppy dog eyes!" He smiled and walked toward the kitchen to get out the batter and chocolate chips.

Gilbert followed Matthew to the kitchen. He was happy to just watch Matthew moving around the kitchen. The Canadian seemed to enjoy doing anything he put his mind to.

Matthew was opening drawers and cabinets quickly as he did the side task of mixing the batter. He had a large smile on his face and to some he could have looked like a bird, flitting around. He heated up the skillet and poured out a few very large pancakes and dropped chocolate chips onto them.

"Oi! Birdie. I'm kind of a hands on learner. How am I supposed to learn by just watching?" Gilbert said, teasing Matthew by grabbing Matthew's sides.

"You've got to actually let me participate."

Matthew smiled softly.

"Sorry about that. I guess I kinda got carried away. Would you like to help mix together the syrup? " Matthew smiled to himself, knowing Gilbert would be overjoyed if he knew how to make maple syrup.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! THANK YOU, BIRDIE!" Gilbert said while almost jumping with excitement. He could almost taste the maple syrup, even though they hadn't even made it.

Matthew laughed a bit at his excitement.

"Okay." he said, heading to the back door in the kitchen." I'll be right back. I need to grab the stuff to make it with." Within a few moments of walking towards the nearby shed, he realized it was pouring rain and he had also left the keys inside. He ran inside, soaking wet from the rain.

"I-its raining out, " he said with a shiver.

"Birdie! You shouldn't have gone out there without some kind of coat or umbrella or SOMETHING!" Gilbert exclaimed, openly worried about the soaked Canadian in front of him. "Where do you keep your towels?" he asked. He couldn't think of a reason the Canadian would be so thoughtless as to go running through the rain.

"I-in the restroom upstairs. Its okay though, I'm just a bit wet." Matthew looked at Gilbert with a tiny smile, even though he was slightly shivering, despite his words.

Gilbert ran up the stairs, grabbing a few towels. Then, he ran back down the stairs. He picked a random towel from his pile, not particularly caring which one. "Oi, Birdie. Don't do anything stupid like that again. That's my job," he whispered, carefully patting the blonde's locks dry.

Matthew looked at Gilbert with soft eyes.

"O-okay, " he whispered back, still shivering from the rain. The cool air and water droplets on Matthew's face worked together and made his cheeks a light pinkish colour. As Gilbert towel dried Matthew's hair, it fell down limply into the Canadian's eyes. Even his large curl fell limp with the slight dampness.

Gilbert brushed the hair that had fallen in Matthew's face away, knowing how much it annoyed the blonde to have it there. He inwardly cooed at the adorable blush the rain had brought to Matthew's face. "Good." he replied. "You might want to go change your clothes. You're soaking your own couch. If you stay in those clothes much longer, you'll most likely catch a cold." It was hard to miss the tone he had said it with. It was a quiet, un-Gilbert like tone; but, it was also a soft, strong tone that fit the Prussian's currently serious face very well.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Matthew quietly replied back. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and pulled off his clothes and exchanged them for dry, warm clothes. He came back down the stairs wearing a t-shirt with a maple leaf and a simple pair of jeans. He smiled when he came into the den and sat back down on the couch with Gilbert.

"Looks like our plans just went out the window." Gilbert said, looking out the window at the storm that had developed outside. "What do you usually do around here?"

Matthew thought for a moment.

"Not much, really. There aren't many people that come here, other than you. I usually just play hockey or the guitar and sometimes write," Matthew replied, realising how boring his life would sound to almost anyone.

"You play guitar?" Gilbert asked, intrigued at the thought of the Canadian and a guitar. "Could you play for me?" he asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yep, a little bit," he said, casually by the Canadians standards. He got up and walked across the den, opened a closet to grab his guitar then went to sit back down with it. Matthew started strumming the strings in a soft melody that he quietly hummed to out of habit, watching his own fingers flit across the strings.

Gilbert was immediately caught. He hadn't thought the Canadian would have been THAT good. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the slender flingers dancing over the strings. Then, he heard the Canadian's humming. It was just barely audible, but once he heard it, he never wanted to stop hearing it. He was literally speechless as his senses were overloaded by the beauty of the music. He didn't want the it to stop.

Matthew was smiling down at the strings as he played. He suddenly hit a note terribly off key, abruptly stopping and blushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry, I messed that up..." Matthew was just barely audible from behind his blush.

Gilbert shook his head, trying to shake himself out of the music induced trance. "That... was amazing. Don't let one wrong note ruin your confidence in the rest of it. Imperfection is perfection." Gilbert couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on Matthew's face. There was that damned blush again. How was he supposed to think straight when Matthew was being so... adorable? He suddenly realised he'd been ranting aloud. He looked away, a slight pink tinting his own pale features. "I-i didn't mean to say that out loud. I apologise. It really wasn't meant to leave my personal thoughts." he rambled, trying to fix the conversation before the Canadian could reject him.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert, surprised.

"Don't apologize, Gilbert," Matthew mumbled. Before Gilbert could respond, Matthew hugged Gilbert tightly, letting his guitar fall from the couch to the ground.

Gilbert sat there, slightly stunned. Then, he allowed his own arms to slip around Matthew's waist. He pulled Matthew into his lap, not caring how the other reacted. He took a deep breath, then pulled Matthew even closer. He then whispered into the blonde's hair "Good. Because it wasn't a lie. I get all frazzled when I'm around, which is so not awesome. And your blush is the most adorable thing in the world. Probably the most distracting, too." Gilbert held tight to Matthew. He was terrified of rejection. What if Matthew hated him... What if Matthew was truly disgusted by his behavior... What if?

Matthew buried his head into the crook of Gilbert's shoulder, taking a moment to absorb Gilbert's words and smiled softly to himself as he gripped Gilbert's shirt even tighter.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," Matthew whispered into the other's ear.

Gilbert gave a brilliant smile. It would've been seen for miles if it hadn't been hidden in Matthew's hair. Then he pulled back a little, angling Matthew's chin so that they could look each other in the eye. "Oi. Birdie?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Matthew said, sighing contentedly.

Gilbert didn't give an immediate reply. He just brought his lips to hover a centimeter above Matthew's. "What would you say if I kissed you right now?" he said softly, his breath hit against the other's lips.

"Why don't you find out? " Matthew replied to him in a voice so soft that, if their faces weren't almost touching, Gilbert wouldn't have been able to hear.

"I don't think you'll be saying very much." Gilbert said in turn; then, he went the final distance, claiming the Canadian's lips with his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain polar bear was sitting in the kitchen floor, licking his teeth. A few forgotten pancakes hadn't been overlooked, or at least not by him. He pulled the last on of the stove, and ate it the slightly crispy confection.

~Finished~


End file.
